


Where You At

by dekubunbun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekubunbun/pseuds/dekubunbun
Summary: Tooru hates phone calls, but Koushi likes hearing his voice.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Where You At

Tooru doesn’t like talking on the phone and this became a sort of common knowledge within his team. Despite his cheerful (sometimes downright obnoxious and sarcastic) disposition, he’s not fond of phone calls; made obvious by how curt he talks—always keeping conversations short no matter who’s calling. 

There are obvious exceptions of course, his lover back in Japan. Sugawara Koushi. But even then, those calls don’t last very long.

Sugawara Koushi, full-time elementary school teacher and lover to Argentinian and professional volleyball player Oikawa Tooru, is very much aware of how different Tooru can be during phone calls. His sweet and mischievous Tooru, who’d jump at the chance of spending his rest days video chatting him for hours, would turn into a rather blunt and busy Tooru. Koushi can’t blame him though with the other’s rigorous training regimes and other extracurricular activities to promote the team. And then there’s the blatant time-difference that Koushi tries to work around when he’s not busy wrangling kids, mulling over lesson-plans, or grading papers before he goes to bed exhausted. But of course, since Tooru pretty much flies around the world for tournaments, there’s no consistency to be found. 

The long-distance relationship they both invested so much faith and time on has never been a problem for them both when they got together at the end of their third year high school. They had no problems adjusting, and frankly, they’re both too much in love with each other and too busy building their respective careers to even dwell on the possible tensions it’d bring in their relationship. Though, of course, there would be instances that either of them would grow lonely and selfish. Koushi falls prey into those instances very often. 

Being a teacher and not having to spend his days away from his family, thoughts of settling down and starting his own family are rather difficult for him to dismiss, more so as the years go by. Ever since Tooru came home for Tokyo 2020, those passing thoughts became a constant occupant in Koushi’s mind. Years of being content in just hearing and seeing each other through screens and speakers thrown out of the window when they finally got to spend time with each other in his apartment. Years of receiving looks of pity and words of worry from people when he says he’s in a long-distance relationship started to finally make sense to him. 

His past reputation and the long list of people he's dated were the least of Koushi's worries. He's a volleyball idiot after all. But with Tooru's career and current nationality, there's no telling if he'll come back to Japan at all. They haven’t talked about their future-plans ever since Tooru got into that plane for the first time and didn’t even touch on the subject on days they were twisted in his bedsheets, basking under the morning light that filtered through his curtains, warm skin-to-skin and wandering hands. Koushi wonders if it’s only a matter of time till Tooru asks him if he’s willing to go and live with him in Argentina or just simply put an end to them. 

But with years under both of their belts, Koushi knows that either of them won’t be able to do either to the other. Tooru’s well aware that, even if he’s rather adventurous and on the same level of mischievousness as him, Koushi just can’t suddenly let go and leave Japan. He’s far too attached with his family and his friends to even think about spending years in another country with Tooru as his only source of familiarity. And Koushi’s all too aware that Tooru will never think about retiring so long as he’s still able to play beautifully on the world stage and, on some occasions, against his little crows. 

So Koushi settles. Settles on the turning his back on those what-ifs constantly lingering loudly in his mind. Settles on giving into those little bouts of loneliness and selfishness and just calls Tooru whenever everything becomes too overwhelming. Most of the time, whenever Koushi’s calls go through, it’s when Tooru’s finished with his training. But, of course, there would be unfortunate times that Koushi’s filled with an overwhelming need to hear his lover’s voice and he presses “call” and it’s during Tooru’s short breaks from either training or a practice match. 

Those calls were always short with Koushi doing most of the talking and Tooru just listening and deciding he’s heard enough and it’s time to say goodbye. Don’t get him wrong though, Tooru’s always considerate and sweet to him during those times, but he never talks about himself when that’s all what Koushi wants. To know the nuances of his day and let his charming voice lull all of his worries away. He never does; just passing comments of what he’s currently doing as they talk. That’s what bothers Koushi the most, Tooru didn’t seem to be bothered by phone calls when they were still in their teens.

Then that day came when the world decided it’s time to throw something at the both of them. 

* * *

Koushi comes home, tired and weary. And there’s nothing more he wanted to just fall asleep to Tooru’s voice if he’d let him. He showers and eats the leftovers Daichi left him the other day. 

_ “Suga, you need to eat. I know you’re busy, but you look like you’re close to passing out. At least eat.”  _

_ Koushi laughs it off, “I’m fine. Don’t you worry about me. It’s only just for this month. The school’s making everyone work their ass for a bit since the pandemic’s gone. I promise.” _

_ “I’m still leaving you a bit of food to last for a few days, mom’s also worried about you, y’know. Make sure you eat them. It’d be a waste to just let them go bad.” _

_ “Have I ever told you how much I love you and your family?”  _

_ “I lost count. Speaking of family, why don’t you call your family for once—instead of you-know-who.” _

_ “My boyfriend isn’t voldemort please stop.” Koushi giggles at the thought of a bald and noseless Tooru. _

_ “Alright. But your dad’s asking me about you, they’re worried but they don’t want to disturb you. So call them soon, okay?” _

_ “Yes, yes, kaa-san.” He sings.  _

_ “I really want to hit you right now.” _

Now, sitting on his unmade bed, hugging his knees to his chest, phone in hand… the silence and lonesomeness of his apartment is deafening. It’s excruciating in a way. He expected this hurdle to come when he agreed to this long-distance relationship. So why…

...why does it choke him so? 

In the back of his mind he knows why, he casually admitted it back then. He gets lonely and a little selfish, that much is true, but recent circumstances have made it rather hard to be honest. 

Koushi recalls the last conversation he had with his parents, making him grip the phone tighter. 

* * *

_ “Koushi, dear. How’s Tooru?” His mother asked, placing his bowl in front of him. “Does he plan on coming back soon?”  _

_ “The usual. He’s busy with training and tournaments.”  _

_ “How many years has it been?”  _

_ Koushi smiled, “we’ve been together for nine years.” _

_ “I think what your mother is asking, is that how many years has it been since he left the country? Six—seven years?” His father placed his tablet down. The smile on Koushi’s face stiffened. What were they getting at? _

_ “Six years. Why?”  _

_ “We’re just a little worried.”  _

_ “Worried about what? It’s not like we have a problem with the distance. We’re fine.” He frowned.  _

_ “That’s exactly why we’re worried. You’ve been together for nine years, he’s been away for six years. Don’t you think both of you are being too complacent?” _

_ “Mom—” _

_ “She’s right, Koushi… both of you are not getting any younger.” _

_ “You know he can’t just up and leave, it’s the same with me.” He reasoned, leg bouncing under the table.  _

_ “We’re not worried about that—” _

_ “—then what are you worried about?” _

_ “We just think maybe the reason why you two haven’t come up with a solid plan for your future is because… maybe you don’t see yourselves settling down with each other?” _

_ “What?” His ears were definitely ringing.”That’s impossible…” _

_ “Take it as you will, dear.” His mother patted his arm. “We’re always here for you. And a lot of my friends with sons your age are asking about you, too…”  _

_ That’s when Koushi spaced out. _

_ And ever since his visit, he lost all urge to keep contact with his parents.  _

* * *

They are happy together. They love each other. He’s been chanting that in his mind for a month now. Who cares if they haven’t made plans, isn’t it enough that they’re happy? 

_Are they really, though?_ The lingering question at the back of his mind each time they end calls. 

Channeling his remaining energy for the night to muster strength, he opens his phone and dials Tooru’s number. Each ring makes Koushi’s heart heavier. 

“Kou-chan? I’m in the middle of something. What’s wrong?” Tooru answers after the fourth ring. Tooru’s voice is a little bit hoarse (maybe from training or from talking his teammates ears off, he doesn’t really care), but it’s enough to put Koushi’s racing thoughts to rest. It’s always like magic with him. 

_ Keep it in, Koushi. Don’t let him know. _

“Nothing.” He replies, breathing a little shaky. “I just wanted to know how you’ve been doing. We didn’t get to talk last night.” 

“I’m fine like always, Kou-chan.” Tooru whispers and suddenly everything is too loud for Koushi. “But I am a bit busy, the team’s schedule for this week is too packed. I’m about to be interviewed, so I gotta go. I’ll video-call on the weekend?” 

_Don’t call anymore. I’ll call you._ That much is clear to him. 

His throat feels tight and he knows it’d be pointless to keep pushing. “O-Okay.” He murmurs. “I’m looking forward to that.” 

“It’s a date.” 

“Yeah.” He forces out a chuckle. “Bye then. I love you.” 

“See you.” _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Everything’s starting to make sense and Koushi hates it with all fibre of his being. 

He cries himself to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from a fic-prompt (that I'll reveal when I somehow finish it) and the sudden—thought of how oisuga would manage their relationship since Tooru became a naturalized Argentinian. 
> 
> The title came from the song that I listened to on-repeat as I wrote this chapter, Loona - "Where you at". I didn't realize that the lyrics for it was actually perfect for this. Please give it a listen!
> 
> I wrote this as a fic thread on twitter, but I noticed little to no one cared to read it... 
> 
> Anyway, now, that I've posted the first part of it here, I'm not so sure if I should continue the thread there anymore—but I'll think about it! 
> 
> Twitter: [koutsukki](https://twitter.com/koutsukki)


End file.
